The Taboo
by KodaTheBeaver
Summary: Why does doing something so wrong feel so right? Why does doing something so right feel so wrong? Why can't I stop myself from doing all the wrong things?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Koda: **Hello everyone! Ladies, gents, faunus. Koda here bringing you my first story. This is my first RWBY fanfic so I'd like to say that I am new to this category. Well, the whole Fanfiction base. This is also my first collaboration. A lot of firsts I know. I am working on this story with my friend OVEGI. We decided it would be great to work together on this. This is also her first collaboration. If this works out good, then we may do many more. Now, before we begin, this is obviously a Freezerburn fanfic if you saw the pairing. There might be other pairings but they won't be the main pairing. Alright OVEGI take it away.

**OVEGI: **This story is also AU(Alternate Universe). The following story also contains strong language, drug and alcohol use, slight noncon, and lots of smut. Don't like any of these, then don't read. Also if you don't know what noncon is, it's basically rape so don't like then don't read. I'm not saying I like it, it just adds on to the drama. Make sure you review and let us know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Now enough talk. Enjoy!

**We do not own RWBY or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**The Beginning **

The Shnee Dust Company is the most wealthy industry in all of Vale. The family sold dust and dust products such as crystals. The heiress of the industry was Clarence Schnee's daughter, Weiss Schnee. Now that she was an adult, she took the liberty of working as the head of the industry. The Schnees still had problems with the White Fang, a large criminal organization, but they haven't been attacking dust shops like they used to. Still, Mr. Schneee holds a grudge on all former members even if they weren't associated with the White Fang. Weiss, however, learned to forgive and forget back when she was in school. She had a friend who was a former member of the White Fang.

Throughout the days of working in the company the heiress has been rather stressed. Because of this, she snaps at people more than usual, she gets daily migraines, and she has to go see a therapist. Workers call her the bitch of the industry. Though, she doesn't care because she knows she is. She also gets the nickname of Ice Princess since she's so cold hearted. Her therapist recommends her to go to anger management so she wouldn't snap at people so often. It would help her with her migraines and her workers would be happy. But, she didn't accept. The heiress believes she is just stressed and doesn't have an anger problem. She just needs something to relieve it all.

And that's what she's been doing. Her angry tirade came to an end when she found the relief she needed. Now she comes to work in a less bitchy mood and her head doesn't bother her as much. Some of her workers believed that their prayers have worked; others think her father was tired of her mouth. She's still a bitch just less of it. No one knows exactly what happened and how she gets rid of her stress.

The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company had a secret. A secret that she has been hiding for a while. For the past couple of weeks, she's been going to a secret someone's house to relieve her stress. That secret someone happened to be Yang Xiao Long. They met up with each other at a local club. Weiss discussed her problems with the blonde and she came up with an idea. At first the heiress disagreed because she did not want to participate in such a scandalous activity, but soon she gave in and called up the other woman. On late nights, she goes to the blonde's house and let's out all of the stress she's been holding in. She may act a little more nicer at work but at the blonde's she doesn't care if she's acting like the biggest bitch on the planet. Yang doesn't seem to mind at all.

Speaking of Yang, the two met back in college; Beacon Academy. They were roommates with Blake, Ex-member of the White Fang, and Ruby, Yang's younger sister and the number one dolt. The heiress never liked the blonde from the beginning and was just being nice to her. Yang knew she didn't nor did she care. She liked to get under the other girl's skin just for fun. She liked to make her angry. Her sister, on the other hand, makes the heiress angry by accident and that's basically how those two became friends. The heiress was friends with all of her roommates accept the blonde. Again, Yang did not care whatsoever. After college, they all separated and started their own lives. The two sisters don't live together. Though, the raven haired woman, Blake, lives with the dolt because she lost her job. Yang lives in her own apartment a little far from her sister.

The two girls met each other again when Ruby had taken the heiress out drinking with her friends. She was basically forced since the dolt thought that she was too uptight. The others hung out on the dance floor while the she hung around at the bar. She heard a familiar voice stating that they wanted a Strawberry Sunrise and turned to the owner of the voice. The owner of that familiar voice was none other than Yang. The two haven't seen each other in so long and only visited Ruby and Blake. The heiress should've known she would find the party girl at a place like the club. After they talked for a while, everything went on from there.

Now, this was just a normal thing. There were no strings attached. Everything went on normally after that. They didn't see each other til late at night, didn't call each other unless needed to, and they weren't "friends". They were friends-with-benefits. Nothing else. They kept what they did a secret. No one knows about their little meet. Not even Ruby. The whole thing is a huge taboo.

* * *

"Fuck..." Weiss was glistening in sweat as her chest heaved. She tightly held onto the sheets of the bed as the blonde worked her in a steady rhythm. The heiress swore at each thrust and gasped at each bite.

"Why don't you scream for me princess?" Yang suggested, smirking. She enjoyed humiliating the other girl every time they were like this. Well, actually when she's ever around her. The blonde kept her face buried in the crook of the heiress's neck and gave gentle bites on her neck. She never cared whether or not she left marks on the girl. If she did, that'd give her a laugh.

"You're going...to...have to...make me." It was hard for her to talk since she had the blonde's fingers lodged inside her, thrusting away. She couldn't say a single sentence without gasping. "Unnnhh! Haanh!"

The taller woman's smirk grew wider hearing the outcome she had gotten. Her fingers curled upward, stroking at the perfect spot intently. The other woman's body grew hotter and more tense, feeling her climax building up. She shook in pleasure as the blonde kept doing her job.

"Come on Princess," she said huskily in her ear before nibbling on it, "cum for me." While Yang continued to work the other woman, she picked her head up to take in the features of the woman's face. The heiress's face was flushed a deep crimson, her hair stuck to her face due to her sweating, eyes shut tightly, and her mouth hung open. The blonde took that as an invitation and smashed her lips onto hers.

Her tongue ran through the inside off her mouth, wrapping around the other woman's slick tongue. Weiss's hands explored the taller woman's back and hair, feeling her sweat also. The two were stuck together in their sweat. It didn't matter to them though. The blonde pulled back, but not without biting the other woman's lip, to curl her fingers one last time.

Arching her back, the heiress gave one last cry of ecstasy. Toes curling; body trembling. Yang helped the other girl ride out her wave of pleasure by thrusting her fingers in ever so slowly then gently pulled them out. She then rolled off the woman and onto her side, waiting for her to catch her breath.

Once the heiress finally caught her breath, she sat up and looked at the blonde woman, who was now lying under the covers with a satisfied smile on her face. "Well, I got you to scream."

Weiss's face pulled into a frown as she got up to get her clothes. The blonde always seemed to get on her nerves every time she came over. She didn't know whether she liked teasing her or that was just apart of her personality. Either way she hated it.

"What's wrong princess?" asked Yang. "Did I work you too hard?" There was a smirk placed on her face.

"I hate you so much," the heiress managed to mumble as she put on her under garments, back turned to the other woman.

"I know you do." Yang sat up some. "And yet you still come over here. If you hate me I think you'd hate seeing my pretty face."

Weiss hated to admit it but she was right. If she hated the woman so much, then she would stop coming over. She'd end this little agreement and forget everything that happened between them. She'd delete her contact out of her phone. But, she never did any of them. She still comes over. She still calls the woman. Nothing has changed since.

The two sat in silence as the heiress finished putting the rest of her clothes on. She turned back to the blonde to look at her one last time before walking to the door with her purse. Though, she turned away too quickly after looking into those lilac eyes. The eyes showed no emotion but there was still that damned smirk on her face. How was she really feeling? The shorter woman stopped at the door as she grasped the knob.

"See you later, I guess," she said then opened the door and walked out, leaving the other woman to watch her leave.

* * *

"Weiss!" called a familiar obnoxious voice.

It was like any other normal day in Vale. Adults went off to work; kids going off to school; traffic in the morning. The day was normal. Even for Ms. Schnee...and her idiot friend Ruby. The younger woman always managed to get into her workplace with ease. No one stopped her from entering this room. It bothered the heiress but it also made her somewhat happy.

"Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you it's Ms. Schnee when at work?!" The heiress snapped. _Can't this girl get it? _she thought._ At work it's Ms. Schnee. Anywhere else it's Weiss. _

"Oops, forgot about that," the red head said as she made her way over to the desk. "How's your day going so far?" She plopped herself down on the seat in front of the desk.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

She noticed Ruby was wearing her uniform from her job. The younger woman had gotten a job at working at a local convenience store. The heiress didn't know her work hours due to the fact that the other woman didn't tell her but she still knew that she had to work.

"I'm on my break." Ruby played with the small jar of pencils as she stared at her. "I have about forty-five minutes so why don't we have lunch together?"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby I'm busy right now. Maybe another time. Why don't you ask Blake since she's your roommate."

"I did!" She groaned. "Blake had to go out somewhere so now I don't have anyone to eat lunch with!"

"Well what about your other friends? Nika and Polly, I think." The red head shot a glare at the heiress. "What?"

"It's Nora and Penny and they're busy also, they have jobs too y'know." She let out another groan before slamming her head on the table. "I can't ask Ren because he's at that cooking school. I can't ask Pyrrah or Jaune because they're already having lunch. I have no one to spend time with."

"What about Velvet?" Weiss suggested.

"That's Blake's friend," Ruby replied. "Besides, she thinks I'm weird."

**"**Well, you are." A small smile formed on the heiress's face as she said that.

The red head picked her head up from the table giving a teasing hurt look. "I can't believe you Weiss. All those times we shared and you think I'm weird. How could you think that your best friend in the whole wide world is weird?"

The older woman gave a small chuckle before saying, "You dunce! I like weird Ruby. I don't know what I would do if you were as stoic as Blake."

"You do care!" Ruby wanted to hug the other woman but the desk was in the way so she just cheered. "And Blake's not so bad once you get to live with her."

The heiress mentally face palmed. "Ruby, how many years did we share a dorm back in college?"

"Four why?"

"Blake was our roommate that means we basically lived with her!" She snapped. Ruby raised her hands up in defense.

"Well, you get what I mean." The red head looked around the room for a while. "Maybe I could ask Yang. She's probably not busy."

Weiss stiffened at the name. If only the girl had known what was going on. If only she knew their relationship. She'd probably be disgusted in them both. Ruby knew the problems the two had and knew they weren't the best of friends. If she found out about this, she'd think twice before ever talking to the heiress. She'd say something like, "My best friend is fucking my sister" or "I can't believe you'd do something like that". Mostly the first one.

"Yea you could do that," she said a little uneasy. Ruby took notice to that.

"What's wrong?" she asked the heiress. "I hope I didn't saying anything that hurt you! If I did I-"

"Ruby, Ruby, it's fine. I was just a little zoned out. You didn't say anything." Weiss gave a comforting smile at her red headed friend, showing that she was fine.

She actually wasn't though. What she's been doing was so wrong and she's been doing it behind the red head's back. She tried to stop but then she would end up doing it again.

The other woman looked at her watch before standing up. "Welp, I should get going before my break's over. I'll be happy to tell Yang that you said hi."

"Um, you don't need to do that." The heiress gave her an uneasy look.

"Right, sorry. See ya around Weiss!" And with that, the red head ran out the room but not before the heiress, once again, snapped at her.

"It's Ms. Schnee!"

* * *

**OVEGI: **Aaaand break! Well that's it for now. A lot will be explained in later chapters. So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Review and let us know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Well, I'm done for my part. Koda got something to say?

**Koda: **Before we go, I'd like to say there is a major Whiterose friendship. It may confuse you guys a little but, remember, it's freezerburn. I am a Whiterose fan but I like other pairings. I don't like doing the same one over and over again. The story also gets very angsty because that's my thing. I like angst as much as I like romance. We may or may not have the ladybug pairing into this story. It will depend on our mood. Well, that's about it. Don't forget to review! Review! Review! Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

**Koda: **Guess who? That's right, we're back! Thanks for viewing the story guys! We appreciate it. So far we're up to about 300 views. Thanks! Just for that, here is the next chapter. Also thanks for reviewing. We like to know what you think of the story. Anything to add OVEGI?

**OVEGI: **Yep. Thanks guys! In this chapter it's just some humor and stuff like that. Everything goes downhill though soon. It might start next chapter or the chapter after that. Also, major OOCness in this chapter. Just a fair warning. Now Enjoy!

**We do not own RWBY...**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out**

There was a daily routine Weiss had when she'd get off work. She'd go home, check if she needed to go grocery shopping or just go out, then watch TV or read. She'd also go onto her computer to check up on emails or look at her Facebook(1). Sometimes, Ruby, the dolt, would invite her over if she was bored. Of course the woman had Blake but all she does is read most of the time which the red head thinks is lame.

Ruby and Weiss became best friends the third week of college. It took a while since the snow haired girl was always so stuck up. The red head took all of her charm to win the heiress over and it was NOT easy. Ruby didn't mind being called "dolt" or "dunce" most of the time. She brushed it off since Weiss had actually cared for her friend. They've been best friends since. Though, the heiress thinks that the raven haired woman is stealing the dolt away from her.

When they hung out, they usually hung out at Ruby's with a couple of beers and watch TV or talk. Blake would be doing something on her own or join them sometimes if she was in the mood or if Ruby pestered her enough. Speaking of hanging out, they were doing just that.

They were sitting on the couch, with a can of beer in their hands, watching TV and chatting away. They also took the liberty of slipping into more comfortable clothing before this started. It was a normal thing for them. Hanging out of course. This was actually relaxing to the heiress because the two would just drink away their problems and laugh about dumb things. And when you laugh about dumb things while you're drinking, you're obviously drunk(2).

The two would always get drunk which wasn't really a problem for them unless they drank way too much. On the weekends, Weiss would crash at the red head's place and on weekdays Blake would drive her home if the woman was too drunk to drive. She told them both that it didn't bother her.

"I can't believe they would kill off my favorite character!" Ruby whined, cracking open another can.

The two were watching an episode of the red head's favorite show, "The Walking Dead" (3). Weiss listened as she went on about how they killed her favorite character. Ruby was also what the heiress called, "A Dorky friend". Ruby was a dork when it came to things like this. She had the weirdest hobbies in her opinion. She liked to draw a lot, catch up on her favorite shows like, The Walking Dead, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Teen Wolf, Doctor Who, Spongebob, and many other shows she found weird, and video games.

Video games was the red head's biggest hobby. Weiss knew this because Ruby had a shitload of them in her room. From PC games to consoles, there was a lot. Sometimes she wondered, how did the younger woman manage to buy all of this? She had about two game consoles and one laptop. The games to them were in their own personal shelves. The red head also managed to keep her games organized. Not only was she a dolt but she was a major dork also.

"You've got to admit, that was a brutal death," Weiss stated.

Ruby only mumbled a few things before taking a sip of her beer. The credits play as they drank away their second cans of beer.

"I mean seriously though," she started, placing her can down. "He was so badass. Why didn't they kill the dick? I bet they keep the dicks in the shows just to piss their audience off."

Weiss chuckled noticing the frown on her face. She didn't really like the show but if she had someone to watch it with like Ruby, then it'd be more interesting. She wouldn't dare watch something like this by herself let alone with someone other than the dolt. Blake was probably alright though.

"I find it funny how you're so into this show." Ruby shot a glare at her.

"You don't understand the meaning of a good show until you get into it." She cracked open her third can and took a sip. "Do you even watch TV?"

"People like me have a life," the heiress teased. "We don't watch TV every so often as you do."

The red head gasped. "Excuse me? I HAVE a life! I go out instead of watching TV and play video games sometimes."

"Yeah...sometimes. I bet only for work." Weiss gave a dry laugh before she cracked open another can. Another thing about Ruby is that she's so childish. The heiress sometimes wonders if the woman will ever grow up. Though, that's one of the reasons why she loved her, best friend wise.

Her thoughts were erased when she was suddenly tackled. Some of the beer dripped down her hand and almost tipped over. Her eyes met angry silver ones. The red head was obviously mad at what the heiress said.

"You take that back before I give you the stinger!" she snapped. "I do TOO have a life!"

The stinger was something she'd use on her friends when she was upset with them. She used it on her sister often back when they all were in college. The red head would take two fingers and gab them into your ribs and keep gabbing them until you say uncle.

"I don't think people who play video games everyday have a life," said Weiss obviously teasing her.

"I don't play video games everyday!" The red head then took two fingers and gabbed them into the heiress' ribs, earning a squeak from her. She kept this up until Weiss began begging her to stop through muffled giggles.

"Okay, okay," she cried. "I give! You do have a life! Just please stop. I'm sorry!" By now she was in tears due to the rough gabbing at her ribs.

Ruby finally stopped and got off of the heiress, a smug look on her face. She had won. She already knew she won.

"That's right," she said. "And don't ya forget that!" She finally finished her third drink that was resting on the table then leaned back onto the couch. A different show was playing by the time she had tackled Weiss. She yawned for a moment then stretched out some. "What time is it?"

Weiss took out her scroll to check the time. She should be getting home soon. She wasn't drunk enough to not be able to drive home(4). Her vision was still clear and her movement wasn't rigid. Ruby, on the other hand, was really drunk. Usually it takes three drinks to make her go tipsy and wobbly and that's just what she had. The heiress knew that the both of them needed to get some sleep. For work of course but also to let the alcohol die down from their system.

"Around ten," she answered. "I should go. Tell Blake I said hi."

On cue, there was the sound of the door unlocking and opening. There stood the raven haired woman at the doorway with a couple of bags in her hand. She stared at the two for a moment before closing the door and walking into the room.

"Hello Weiss," she greeted before walking into the kitchen and placing the bag down onto the counter.

"Hey," the heiress greeted back.

"Where were ya Blake?!" snapped the red head as she emerged from her seat. "When I came home you were like gone! You didn't even leave a note or better yet call me! What kind of wife are you?!" Another thing about Ruby, since her and Blake live together, she likes to play around and call the older woman her wife. It's just all for fun though. She also gets into a snappy mood when she's drunk.

"Sorry Ruby," said Blake. "I went out job hunting and after that I bought a few things from the store."

"It took you that long?!" Her brows furrowed as she stared at the other woman, completely forgetting Weiss was still in the room.

"I visited about three places that had open spots," Blake started, "and within those three, about twenty people showed up for the job. So basically I had to wait in line at each place for about two hours." She looked around for a moment. "What did you guys eat?"

"Oh, I ate at home," the heiress told her.

"I ate one of those microwave dinners you bought," said Ruby, pouting. "Still not as good as your cooking."

The raven haired chuckled. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me. You two have fun."

"Oh I was just taking my leave." Weiss stood up, taking her purse off the table. "It's been a long night so I should get going."

"Need me to drive you home?" She noticed a smirk tugging at the taller woman's lips. She frowned.

"I'm not that drunk Blake." The raven haired woman only waved her off a good-bye before descending out of the kitchen and into her room.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Sometimes that woman got on her nerves. She looked down at the dolt, who was now lying comfortably on the couch looking up at her. She smiled.

"Well see you Ruby," she said. "Make sure you go to work tomorrow and don't drink anymore beer while I'm gone!"

"I know Mom," the red head replied.

"Ruby~" Weiss called her name in a long harsh tone. "I mean it."

"You know I won't do that, Weiss."

"I did get a call from Blake before saying that you had a hangover." She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the younger woman.

Before, Ruby drank too much after Weiss had left and got sick. Blake called up the heiress and told her that she was staying home due to a hangover. Ever since then, Weiss thought twice before leaving the dolt's without warning her about drinking after.

"Okay, okay, I won't," Ruby sighed. "I promise. I wasn't going to anyway. Too lazy to." She stretched out onto the couch to get herself more comfortable. She was indeed too lazy to get another drink; even move.

"Well then see you," the heiress said as she turned and headed to the door. "And don't cause any trouble for Blake!"

"I won't Mom. Byeeee." The red head waved her hand lazily to the other woman before she walked out of the house.

**X X X**

On her way back to her car, Weiss took out her scroll to check her messages. They were all notifications, messages from old friends and co-workers, and junk. Looking through them, she got a specific message from the she-devil. Sighing, she checked it.

_i c u dont need me tonite eh? ;)_

A frown fixated on the heiress' face as she typed her reply.

_Go away..._

She entered her car and started the engine up. Her night was going so well too...

* * *

(1)This AU is sort of modern world/future. I needed some type of social media so I decided to use Facebook.

(2)Have you ever gotten drunk and just laughed at something really stupid? That happened to me. Hehe

(3)I don't really watch "The Walking Dead" but OVEGI does. She's a dork :p

(4)Some people can get drunk but not enough to be tipsy and have their vision blurred. You just act stupid. That's basically how Weiss was feeling though she can still drive because she wasn't that drunk.

**Koda: **Welp, that's about it. You'll basically see more of these numbers in the next chapters too. They explain things if you ever get confused or just to inform you about things. In my opinion, I like Dorky Ruby. She's a really entertaining person that way and I like her being outgoing too. Take note, I do watch the shows I added to this chapter except "The Walking Dead" and "Steven Universe". OVEGI watches those. Haha dork. So what did you think of this chapter? Likes? Dislikes? Let us know by reviewing! What did you think of Dorky Ruby also? Let us know what you think about her also. Weiss only gets OOC(out of character) when she's drunk because that's what happens when you're drunk. You get out of character. You'll see plenty of that in a later chapters. I also like the idea of Ruby and Weiss being really great friends. You'll see plenty more of that too. Over to you OVEGI!

**OVEGI: **So yea. This chapter was basically a friendly White Rose. Do not mistake this for that lovey dovey White Rose. These guys are just really close friends. Dork Ruby was actually Koda's idea(he's a dork). I liked his idea on it because I can actually imagine modern Ruby being this way while modern Weiss is just this classy girl who gets all stupid and goofy when she's drunk. Sorry we sort of made Blake a little boring in this chapter. She will be less boring soon. Like I said, this all turns downhill soon. Not dark just a lot of drama and angst. Alright that's it for now. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think of the story! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy Troubles

**Koda: **Hello again readers! We are back bringing you another spectacular chapter of "The Taboo"! Thanks for reviewing so far people and keep it up! We'd love to know what you guys think! Thanks for also reading! So far we have 1,044 views. Thanks guys and thank you for following and favoriting this story. We love ya guys! So much thanks. Now I will nom you. *noms* Love ya all. Extra noms to you Skire for recommending us that song. It fits so well with this story. Now, before we start, there are some offensive lines in this chapter dealing with homosexuality. If this offends you we are truly sorry. Over to you OVEGI.

**OVEGI: **This story has possibly some humor but mostly drama in this part. Just to let you all know, this story does not face all around Weiss all the time. She's not the only main character of our story. Also thanks so much guys for reading our story! Love you guys! That's about it so here's the story. Enjoy!

**We don't own RWBY...**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 3: Daddy Troubles**

Work wasn't the only thing that had Weiss stressed. There were many other things also. But the biggest one of them all was her father. Clarence Schnee caused her the most stress. He'd always call her up on days she was already feeling like she wanted to pop and add more stress to that bubble. He'd mostly complain to her and tell her that he's disappointed in her. She always hated him for that. That man was also the reason why she had Philophobia(1).

Back when Weiss was a little girl her father never showed any signs of love toward her. The only person who did was her mother but she never told her about love. She never knew what love was and thought it was dangerous. So as she got older, the fear rose and she became cold hearted. She never had friends when she was younger. She never got to talk to people her age. Outside she had a cold demeanor but on the inside she was afraid. And it was all because of him.

Now, she shows little signs of that fear because she overcame it ever since she met Ruby. One day she planned on thanking the dolt for changing her and making her look on the bright side.

Right now she was in her office, on the phone with her father. Workers could here her going off behind the closed door as they walked through the hall. They mumbled some remarks saying, "Looks like daddy's calling" or "don't talk to her after that phone call". Some of them even snickered as they heard her booming over the phone.

"You still haven't found someone yet?!" he snapped in disbelief. "Are you going to be alone for the rest of your life! You know I want another child for the company to pass down on! What happened to the men I informed you about?"

"Father, I told you already. I'm not straight!" She snapped back. "Those men are nice and all but I'm not into them. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that no daughter of mine is going to have a relationship with another woman?!" The heiress' jaw clenched.

"You don't tell me what to do anymore! I'm an adult now." She spat.

"Well, you're not acting like one." A pause. "That's just wrong Weiss. It's disgusting! Since when did you have an attraction to only women? Was it that girl? She probably infected you!"

Her blood was boiling. He was obviously talking about Ruby. Weiss doesn't even know if the girl is gay or even straight for the matter. She never told her. So him saying that just really pissed her off even more.

"Ruby didn't do anything!" She snapped. "Don't you EVER bring her up into something like this! Or better yet, don't bring her in this conversation at all!"

"You know I want a grandchild!" he shot back.

"I don't care about what you want! I already gave you what you fucking wanted!" God this man was the death of her. "I became head of the company just like you wanted and yet you're still complaining about shit I don't want. You're so fucking selfish."

"You watch your mouth young lady. I wouldn't have made you head of this industry if you told me this sooner. I wouldn't even call you my daughter now since you're a dy-"

"Don't you DARE say what I think you're going to say!" She knew what the man was going to call her. She heard a lot of people use the word towards her when they found out she was gay. A dyke. That's what they'd call her. She was okay having other people call her that because she didn't care but her father was different. He can call her a lot of things but if he dared to call her that, she wasn't afraid to go over to the castle and beat the living hell out of him.

"Because it's true? Honestly Weiss, what made you choose to-"

She cut him off again. She had enough of this. "Father, being gay is not something you choose to be. You're born it." She gave a bitter laugh. "Well, I must go Father since I've had enough of your mouth. All you do if whine and complain about me being a disappointment to you. I'm actually doing successful in this job so I actually don't care what you have to say."

Before he could say anything else, she hung up. The heiress groaned loudly and rubbed her temples. The conversation gave her a terrible headache. _That damned man, _she thought. She looked down at the coffee mug that was on her desk. Empty. _I should get some more coffee, _she thought, _I need it._

She needed to get her mind off the man after that. He never said anything good about her. He never treated her like a normal father would treat their kids. Yet, she still loved him because he was still her father. No matter how many times he'd complain and throw snarky comments at her, she still loved him and that was a problem. She wasn't supposed to love someone who treated her like trash. She wasn't supposed to call some like him her father. She wasn't supposed to. Not at all. The man was a narcissist, a hypocrite, a homophobic, and a cold hearted bastard. That's also where she gets her personality from.

"Wow, your dad's a dick," Yang would say.

Weiss had to admit that the blonde was right. Her dad was indeed a dick. Her mother was no help either. She'd always take her father's side and think of an excuse for it.

"Oh he just loves you Sweetie," she'd say.

Bullshit. If that man loved her, he would treat her like a daughter, not some freak. She always hated her mother for that but at least she treated her like a daughter. At least she loved her.

The heiress got out of her seat and headed out the office and down the hall. Coffee was all she needed for now.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the heiress came back to her office with a cup of coffee. She took her seat back at the desk and started up her computer to check some emails. A lot of them were from other jobs and some employees. She took a sip of her coffee. Still looking through the emails, she came upon an interesting one. From Ren.

* * *

_**To: Weiss**_

_**From: Ren**_

_**Subject: Festival**_

_Hey Weiss! I just wanted to let you know that the Vytal Festival is having a baking contest and I was hoping that you'd be able to go. Nora and the others are going of course. Also, could you do me a favor and ask Ruby, Blake, and Yang since you know them well than I do? If you can't make it that's okay. Thanks!_

* * *

Weiss thought about it for a moment. The Vytal Festival was coming up the next few weeks and it's said to be bigger than last year's. If she could push one day away from her work week, she'd be able to go. It did sound interesting after all. Though, she did have to ask the others. She wasn't comfortable asking Yang about going so it'd be best to tell Ruby to ask her. She started typing on the computer.

* * *

_**To: Ren**_

_**From: Weiss**_

_**RE: Subject: Festival**_

_Sure, I'll be there and I'll let them know about it._

* * *

She took another sip of her coffee as she hit send and read through some other emails. Just junk and complaints. She'd always get that. Workers would complain for a day off from work even though they knew the answer. No. This was a big company and they were to only get a day off on holidays. That's it. Man, she was so cold. Well, she got it from the best after all.

The rest of the day went like that. Checking on incoming emails, collecting paper work, drinking the rest of her coffee, getting phone calls, and workers coming into her office if they needed something. It always went like that. Boring and stressful. She never wanted the job in the first place. She only did it to make her father happy but the damned man still complains. Back when she was a little girl, Weiss dreamed of being a singer. People said that she had a beautiful voice. Her father didn't care though.

"You're going to be head of the company now," he told her before.

It always made her mad. She wished that she could go back in time and just say no. She should've went after her dream...but she didn't. And it was all his fault.

The heiress continued to work until her eyes were bloodshot so she called it a day. Taking her scroll out of her pocket, she went through her messages. She had two phones. One was a regular work phone, and the other was personal. After that, she went to her contacts and came upon that one contact. She sat there for a moment and stared at it. Would she dare? Of course she would. Her fingers went on auto-drive and started texting away.

_R u home? _

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she hit send. A couple of seconds later, her scroll beeped.

_Yea._

She typed the next message.

_im coming over._

A reply.

_ok_

Weiss groaned as she put her scroll in her pocket. This was going to become a habit. She thought about the blonde for a moment. She probably had that stupid smirk on her face as she texted her back.

She closed up her computer, grabbed her things, and headed out of her office. Before she left the building, she bid her dues to her employees. The sun was already going down. That meant she got out late. Well, she didn't have anything important to do today. Only go to Yang's.

Maybe she could tell her about her father again and how he's a total bastard. She wouldn't tell Ruby because all she'd do is worry and if she told Blake, she'd tell the dolt. Yang on the other hand would just listen. She'd also say a few blunt things, for example, "Your dad's a complete dick." It did make the heiress feel a little better and get a small laugh out of her. Out of all the people she discussed her problems to, she'd be the only one to listen. She wouldn't add anything to say. Just blunt things that didn't matter. That's one reason why she always went the blonde's. All she needed was someone to just listen instead of worry. That woman was good for that.

* * *

(1) Philophobia- the fear of love/to be in love

**Koda: **Dun, dun DUN! And that's a wrap or rap...however you say it. Looks like Weiss is having some troubles with her father. You'll see more of that man in later chapters. This story is slowly going downhill. There will still be some humor though. So, how did like this chapter? Good? Bad? Let us know what you think. Review! Also how's the story so far? Any questions? We'll kindly answer them. Well, I'm done talking. Over to you OVEGI.

**OVEGI: **Thanks Ko. Just like Koda said, more of Weiss' father in later chapters. We're not done with that man. Okay, so there's going to be smut in the next chapter of course. A little conflict here and there. Weiss will also discuss more of her problems. Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed! And thanks again for reading and thanks Skire for the song! Koda and OVEGI out!


	4. Chapter 4: That Night

**Koda: **Hello Readers! It's us again with a new chapter! Thanks again guys for viewing our story and following/favoriting. So far we're up to 1,656 views. Thanks everyone! Now, like we said in the last chapter, smut is going to be in this chapter. That's probably all that's going to be in this one. There's also some angst in here because, well, I like angst. Over to you OVEGI.

**OVEGI: **Thanks Ko. If any of you guys have the chance or would like to, check out my new story. It's a White Rose story so for those of you who are White Rose fans check it out. It's called, "A Tale of Skateboards and Icicles". It's more interesting than it sounds. Well enough about that part. Don't forget to give some feedback on your thoughts of this story and what you think so far. We'd love to know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Now, enjoy!

**We don't own RWBY...**

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 4: That Night**

Unlike Weiss' day, Yang's day went rather well. That's probably because she had a job she wanted. The blonde work at a clothing store in the Vale Mall. It was her favorite store too. Employees get a discount on everything since they work at the job. All she had to do was stand around and look for customers who need help and put new clothes where they needed to be. She takes the late shifts so she won't have to wake up early and so she could party at night.

Her life was simple. Work, pay bills, go party, and do whatever else she wanted. From time to time she would go visit Ruby and Blake or they would come visit her. It would be for checking up or hanging out. She'd also get "visits" from a certain heiress.

Weiss would usually come over on some nights and talk to her and then they'd fuck then she'd take her leave. It was nothing. The woman was stressed and needed a release. Yang was her release. They did this for about two months so far; no strings attached. It was their secret that they shared.

Back when they were in college, the blonde was surprised when the heiress came out. All of them were actually. She never expect her to be gay. She didn't seem like it. Yang, on the other hand, was bi. She liked both genders. She hasn't found a special someone but she has been seeing someone. A month ago, when she was at the club once, she met this guy. He had a good sense of humor and he was somewhat nice. He did have an attitude at some points. Junior was his name(1). They'd still meet at the club whenever Yang had a free day.

Watching TV, the blonde heard knocking at her door. She knew who it was. She got up from her seat and made her way to the front door. When she opened it, a smirk played on her lips. "Hello Princess," she greeted.

The heiress didn't hesitate to crash her lips onto blonde as she backed them into the apartment. Yang registered what just happened before pulling out of the kiss. With her eyes raised, mouth agape, she stared at the shorter woman for a moment. This could only mean that Weiss was having problems with her dad again.

Doing this with the snow haired woman for a while, made her understand her more. When she had regular work problems and stress, she'd just come over, snap at her, and then fuck. But when she had problems with her dad, that was another story. It was similar to what just happened.

So, she closed her apartment door, that was hanging open, and smirked at the other woman. "Daddy troubles again?" she asked.

"Shut up and just kiss me," Weiss growled.

"I don't think I can get enough of this side of you." And that was all she said before pushing the heiress against the wall, attaching their lips back together. Grabbing both of her wrists, she raised them above the heiress' head so she wouldn't touch her. Yang continued to devour her lips before plunging her tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth.

With her free hand, she grabbed the other woman's waist and pulled her in closer while taking her knee and bringing it between her legs. The heiress was wearing a skirt so she could feel the blonde's knee pressing on _her. _The only thing that was blocking her knee from directly touching, was her panties. Though, she still gasped when it came in contact with her. Yang's knee overflowed with warmth as pressed into the girls center. She growled at the warmth. She pressed into her a little more firmly, earning a hitch from the other woman. The heiress couldn't take it anymore. It was delicious torture. She needed her now.

She broke out of the kiss by jerking her head back some. "I need you...please..." she whimpered. "Fuck me..."

The blonde grinned as she release the other woman's wrists. Weiss instantly wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in close. She could feel her hot breath onto her ear and her hands at her hips. In a swift motion, the blonde grabbed at her bottom and lifted her up with her legs around her waist and pushed her against the wall.

The heiress wasn't surprised by Yang's strength. She knew she was strong from the beginning. She felt a little squeezed in-between the blonde and the wall but it wasn't uncomfortable. She kept her legs wrapped around her waist. She was about to tell the other woman to hurry but the blonde slammed her lips back onto her. The kiss was more intense than the last. She ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth as she began grinding into her.

_Fuck, _Weiss thought. She should've known the blonde was a tease. She really wanted the heiress to go insane and beg her. This wasn't fair. Weiss ran her fingers through the golden locks of hair and scratched at her scalp. She whimpered into the taller woman's mouth when her hips moved a little more faster. Heat started to spread throughout her body as this continued. It was getting hard to breath due to the blonde's tongue in her mouth and the grinding.

More whimpers came out of her mouth frequently, begging the blonde to take her right here and now. Breaking the kiss, Yang gently bit the heiress' bottom lip and pulled away. Her hips stopped their movements as she reached her hand under her skirt. She licked her lips, feeling the moisture that leaked through the fabric before pushing her underwear aside and dipping her fingers inside her. The heiress' walls were used to the intrusion now making it easier for the blonde to move as fast to her pleasure.

"Shit...Yang..." Weiss gasped. She bit her lip trying to keep herself from letting noises come out of her mouth. The blonde frowned at this.

"Don't do that..." she scolded softly. "I want to hear you." As her fingers continued to move, she leaned into her ear and bit it lightly, tugging at it.

Her fingers continued to thrust inside the heiress. She enjoyed the slick wetness of her insides and the pleasuring cries that came out of her mouth. They could hear the sounds of moving fabric throughout the apartment. Twisting her fingers, Yang used her thumb the stimulate the heiress' swollen clit each time her fingers went in. Weiss realized that she was losing it way too fast and rocked her hips frenziedly against the blonde's fingers. She nudged the taller woman's head, trying to get her to look at her. She complied and pulled away from her ear. Once she did that, the heiress pulled her into another heated kiss. She grasped at her shirt and tugged. She was getting close. Very close. The blonde got startled a little when she felt lips wrap around her tongue and suck. She let her play with her tongue as she began to take a different movement of her fingers.

Her fingers curled and started stroking at the sensitive nerves inside of the shorter woman. Weiss' body was shaking and broke the kiss to breathe. Yang immediately bit her neck, sending her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back as she desperately clutched the blonde and moaned loudly, going through her crash wave of pleasure. When she started to relax, Yang let her down, sliding both of their breathless forms down to sit on the carpet floor. The snow haired woman panted from exhaustion that came from the orgasm and twitched when she felt the blonde pull out her fingers. A deep blushed formed on her face when she saw the taller woman lick on the fingers that were inside of her.

"D-Don't do that while I'm watching," she said breathlessly, still trying to catch her breath.

Yang was also trying to catch her breath but only because she made a vigorous effort to hold the other woman up as she had her orgasm.

"Did I embarrass you?" She asked smirk forming on her face.

"Yes you idiot." She wasn't really in the mood for talking right now and just wanted to returned the favor to the blonde. Her clothes were already sticking to her due to her body being hot. She wanted to take these clothes off badly.

The blonde gave a quick peck on her cheek before pulling them both up. "Let's get to the bed before we carry on, kay?" She grinned when she saw the other woman nod.

"Mm..." was all she said before immediately following the blonde into her room.

She stopped at the doorway and stared at the blonde as she started stripping herself of her clothing. The taller woman turned her head to look at the heiress. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw her just standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Weiss shook her head out of her dazed expression. "It's nothing..."

The blonde didn't look convinced but she decided to let it go as the shorter woman approached her. She wrapped her arms around the heiress and said, "How about we forget everything but this right now?"

Weiss faintly nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

After the pleasuring hours they spent going at it in bed, the two lied next to each other, catching their breaths. Their clothes were discarded onto the floor. The snow haired woman felt a little better now that she got the stress out of her system. First she stared at the ceiling, thinking some things over then turned to find the blonde staring at her. She frowned.

"What?" she asked.

Yang propped herself on her elbow. "You seem very off today," she replied. "What did daddy do this time?"

Weiss groaned. "The same stuff basically. Like why am I such a disappointment? Why haven't I found someone yet? Why-"

"Wait..." the blonde interrupted. "You're still single?"

The other woman raised an eyebrow at her. "Um yea...? If I wasn't I wouldn't be here, idiot."

"Oh right." She turned and looked at the ceiling, hands resting under her head.

The heiress still did not register why the other woman asked her that. That was a pointless question. Of course she was still single. She would never do this with the blonde if she was with someone. Why would she ask her such a thing? Wait...

"Are you seeing someone?" She asked.

"Kind of," Yang answered. "He's a nice guy."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "He?"

"Yea, I'm bi remember?" _That's right, _Weiss thought. She frowned.

"Well, even if you are seeing someone," she started, "why are we still doing this?"

A light chuckle came out of the blonde's mouth. "Because I know if we stopped, you'd have no one else to go to." She turned back to the heiress, a smug look on her face. "You need me."

"I don't 'need' you." Weiss turned away from her and looked at the wall. "Sometimes I just want to kill you."

"Then you will be convicted of felony." The heiress knew without turning that the blonde had a wide grin on her face. She hated it.

The two lied there in silence for a while before she spoked up again. "What else did your dad say?"

Weiss sighed. "I know I've fought with him over the phone a lot of times but this one was the worst. He called me a lot of hurtful things and even brought up Ruby into our conversation."

Yang frowned. "Why did he bring Ruby up?"

"I don't know. Probably because I hung out with her a lot that he thought she infected me. I don't even know what sexuality the dolt is and he goes and says that she made me the way I am. God, I don't even know why I call him my father. Why does he still call me for the matter when he's disappointed in me? I hate him." She sunk herself into the covers that were over her.

"No you don't," the blonde said. "I know you don't hate him. You know you don't hate him. He's your father after all."

The heiress became silent for a moment then spoke again. "I know. I just wanted to say that. I really want to hate him but I can't."

Weiss didn't notice the blonde was still looking at her. She was still lying on her side making the taller woman only able to stare at her back. "Like I said, he's your father after all. You grew up with the man and grew love to him. I may not know what your family life is like but I do know the different meanings of love. You're not alone on that one(2)." She smiled at the other woman even though she couldn't see her due to her turned back. "Oh and he better not talk about Ruby again or I'll find him and kick his ass."

"Mm..." was all the heiress said.

* * *

Later on that night, the snow haired woman came home around midnight and immediately crashed onto her couch. She and the blonde talked for about an hour before she took her leave. She thought about what she had told her back at the apartment. The woman maybe stupid at times but the words she spoke cheered her up. She had wished the blonde wasn't right about what she said. She wished her life went back to normal instead of going to the other woman's place. She wish she could just say no and be happy. But she knew she couldn't. The blonde was indeed right even though she hated to admit it. Her life could not go back to normal even if she tried to get it to. She couldn't even say a single no and if she did, she knew she wouldn't be happy.

* * *

(1) Just to let you know Junior is going to be OOC. And besides, I don't even know his personality.

(2) A little foreshadowing there. You'll see in the future. Also Yang's basically talking about unconditional love.

**Koda: **And that's it for now! Man, that angst, man. There's more angst coming along soon. Very soon. And that smut though too. Hehe. So, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Review and let us know what you think. We'd like some feedback peeps. How's the story so far? Any questions? We'll kindly answer them. I have nothing else to say so over to you OVEGI.

**OVEGI: **More problems to come your way. This was only just the beginning. Oh, next chapter is also going to have smut. It's basically a flashback chapter of how the whole thing started between Weiss and Yang so stay tuned for that. Again, thanks for view and don't forget give us some feedback! Over and out!


	5. Chapter 5: The Game

**OVEGI: **Hey, hey, hey! Look who's back. That's right. Us! Alright peeps, before we start, we'd like to thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting on our story. Much loves. We're now at 2,415 views. Thanks so much guys for looking at our story. And we also have 23 followers and 11 favorites. We love ya. Thanks for also commenting on our story and letting us know what you think. We always love feedback no matter how good or bad it is. Now, we're sorry for not updating in a while. It's just that this is our longest chapter so that's why it took so long. We didn't leave this story hanging. No way! Over to you Ko.

**Koda: **Yea, what OVEGI said. Also, like we said in the last chapter, this is a flashback chapter and there will also be smut in this chapter. This basically explains what happened between Weiss and Yang before the made the agreement and stuff like that. Alright enough talk. Don't forget to give us some feedback on this chapter or the story overall. We love to know what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Now, without further adieu, enjoy!

* * *

**The Taboo**

**Chapter 5: The Game**

"Come on Weiss~~" cried the dolt. "It'll be fun!"

"For the last time, I said no!" Weiss snapped. "You can go hang out with your friends but count me out. I have work to do."

The snow haired woman was sitting at her couch, talking to her red headed friend on her scroll. She was trying to get the heiress to tag along with her friends to the club. Weiss, on the other hand, did not want to go because she had work. This has been going on for fifteen minutes because the dolt did not take no for an answer. Circling her temples with her fingers, she sighed.

"Ruby..." she called.

"Weiss Schnee, I am serious! If you say no one more time, I will come to your house and drag you out myself!" Ruby warned. "And trust me, I will do that."

She sighed again then groaned. "Fine, fine, I'll go to the club with you and the others."

"Great! See you soon!" The red head hung up.

The heiress gave out another loud groan before sprawling on the couch. The only reason why the red head had asked her to go was because she was too uptight. She noticed Weiss was stressed and decided to help her friend out by taking her to the club with her friends. They were her friends too but Ruby hung out with them more. Weiss never had the chance to hang out with anybody but the dolt and it would be the perfect opportunity to meet with the whole gang again.

She got up from the couch and went upstairs to her room to change into something more comfortable. _That dunce, _she thought, _always pushing at me to go somewhere with her. _A small smile formed at her lips. No matter how many times Ruby annoyed her, and that was like over a million, she still love her either way. They were indeed best friends after all.

* * *

A couple hours later, a horned beeped out front. The heiress grabbed her purse and went out the door. Her eyes came upon a large van. When Ruby meant by friends, she meant just about everyone. She peaked her head out the window and waved. She was in the back seat with Blake. Ren and Nora were up front, with Ren driving. In the very back were Jaune, Pyrrha, and Velvet. She mentally groaned.

"Finally she comes out!" the dolt cheered as the heiress got into the van. She scooted over some so that she was now sitting in-between Weiss and the raven haired woman. "It was a shame that Penny and Sun couldn't make it. Then the whole gang would be here."

The heiress received greetings from everyone and then they drove off. An hour into the drive, Nora and Ruby were singing together to the song on the radio, "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen(1). At the chorus, everyone except Weiss started singing. They did that at each chorus. The heiress groaned loudly. _I can't believe I came along, _she thought. The red head elbowed her arm.

"Come on Weiss," she said, "Lighten up."

The older woman crossed her arms. "Like I would sing along to these stupid songs," she replied, frown fixated on her face.

"At least smile?" The dolt gave a smile at her, trying to get her to.

"C'mon Snow Angel," Jaune piped in. "Why don't you listen to Ruby? You'll feel better."

"Shut up!" she snapped. Weiss absolutely hated that name. Jaune would always call her that nickname and knew she never liked it so he teased her with it. She really want to reach behind the seat and slug him in the face but Pyrrha was there, his soon to be wife. He was so lucky that she was there because if she wasn't, she wouldn't hesitate to beat him to a plump. Why oh why didn't she just stay home?

For the rest of the ride, they sang along to songs on the radio, told jokes, and played games. The heiress began to slowly enjoy it and even laughed at times. Soon they were at the club, and everyone got out. Weiss had never been to the club; only because she had a lot of work. She never really thought of going once. She didn't really like them either.

People bumping and grinding on each other at the dance floor. Disgusting. Blasting music ringing through her ears. Annoying. Flirtacious bartenders trying to hit. Persistent.

They entered the club and to what the heiress expected was loud music. That distasteful techno music. _Who would even call this music? _She thought. It was terrible. She looked around and saw Nora pulling Ren to go onto the dance floor. Jaune and Pyrrha were already there and Ruby, Blake, and Velvet stayed next to her.

"Come Weiss let's dance!" Ruby shouted.

"No," she answered. "I'm not going to join you in that..." She looked at the people on the dance floor in disgust. "That grind fest."

"We're not gonna be doing that silly," the dolt told her.

"I don't care." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, some drunk idiot is going to try something slick and do it." She shivered at the thought.

Ruby frowned. "Fine, Blake? Velvet?"

"I'll just take Weiss to the bar," said the raven haired woman.

"I'll join you Ruby," said Velvet.

"Ha! At least one person isn't lame," Ruby cheered, "like you two." She pulled the brunette's arm and led her to the dance floor while Weiss and Blake went to the bar.

The took a seat at the counter and waited for the bartender. Weiss sighed. She didn't mean to be so rude to Ruby. She was just having a bad day today and this loud music wasn't helping. Maybe later she would join her on the floor. Probably after a couple drinks so she can actually bear with it. She caught the other woman staring at her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" she asked.

"We're just trying to help you Weiss," Blake replied. "You've been like this for two years. You need to lighten up and have some fun. Do you want to stay like this forever?"

"No," she told her, sighing. "I know...but I'm not the type of person to have fun. If I want to run my family's company I need to keep a strict background."

"It's messing you up Weiss. If you get anymore stressed you'll get a heart attack. I'm serious." Weiss frowned. That was true. Staying like she is now is not a good idea and the therapist she was seeing wasn't helping either. She recommended her to take some anger management classes. She wasn't angry all the time just stressed.

"I know..." Their attentions turned to the bartender who was now with them. He smiled at both women.

"So what can I get you ladies this evening?" he asked.

"I'll take a Midnight Shine(2)," said Blake.

"Nothing for me right now," Weiss told him.

"You sure Weiss?" the other woman asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Welp one Midnight Shine coming right up." The bartender turned and walked off.

The two sat at the counter and just watched their friends dancing away on the dance floor. Weiss thought the dolt was making a fool of herself in front of Velvet because the woman was standing there, laughing as Ruby terribly danced to the tune of the music. Though, she couldn't help but smile at the idiot. The red head didn't care how she was dancing. She was just having fun and she liked to get other people to laugh and smile.

"I don't know what life would be like without her," Blake spoke suddenly. She too was watching Ruby with a small smile on her face.

"There wouldn't be a life without that idiot," said Weiss, chuckling.

"Yea." The bartender came back with Blake's drink and handed it to her.

"Here is your Midnight Shine, little lady," he said.

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes and paid him. "Thanks."

She took a sip of her drink and looked back at the heiress, who was still looking around at the dance floor. "You should join them."

"And so should you," she told her.

"Oh, I will." She drank the rest of her drink. It wasn't much so it went down really fast. "Come on Miss Schnee." She got up from her seat and pulled at her arm.

"I will, I will." Weiss laughed as her arm was still being pulled. "Just give me a moment. Go check on the dolt and make sure she doesn't do anything else stupid."

"Alright, but you better be on this dance floor or I will get both Ruby and Nora to carry you there." She stopped pulling on her arm.

"I will Belladonna." And with that, the other woman walked off to the dance floor.

Back when they were in college, she and the raven haired woman didn't talk much. They only did when she found out that Blake was once in Vale's most known crime organization, the White Fang. Weiss was angry at her for keeping that a secret to them. She couldn't believe her roommate was apart of her family's enemy. Well, she used to be. She left before she came to the school. The heiress ended up forgiving her since it wasn't right. She didn't want to be like her father. After that, the two became great friends and it's been like that since.

The heiress thought now was the time to get up and go to her friends but the bartender's shouting got her attention. She groaned.

"Well look who it is!" he shouted. "What can I getcha Goldilocks?"

"The usual," the person replied. "Strawberry Sunrise. No ice."

"And the little umbrella?" he asked.

"You know it."

"Alright, a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and a little umbrella coming riiiight up!" The man sung and walked off.

The heiress knew that voice from anywhere. She turned in her seat to look at the person. Just as expected. That annoying blonde woman she was roommates with back at college and also Ruby's sister. Yang Xiao Long. Oh how she hated that woman.

She always used puns with her name. It annoyed her so much. The blonde knew the heiress hated her and that was also the reason why she enjoyed annoying her. Now, she was here, at the club, sitting next to her. She should've known though. A party girl like her would show up at a place like this. She probably went here all the time since the bartender knows her. And just when her day was getting better.

The blonde caught her staring and glanced at her. Her eyes widened as a smile came upon her face.

"Well whadaya know?" she said. "It's you."

Weiss groaned. "Yang..." she replied.

"Aww, that's all I get? You know I missed ya Princess." The smile on her face turned into a smirk.

Weiss hated that nickname. The blonde always called her that with that stupid smirk on her face. Seriously, she just wanted to enjoy her night for once. Why did she have to ruin it?

"Anyway, what are you doing at a place like this?" She looked around. "Date? You don't look like the partying type."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss snapped.

The blonde held up her hands in defense. "Chill Princess, you just don't look like you would go out to have some fun. Jeez, sorry."

"Well, I did." The heiress crossed her arms. "I'm here with Ruby and the others."

Yang's eyes widened again. "No way they're here?!" She started scanning the club. "They are!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my leave." Before the shorter woman could get up and leave to the dance floor with the others, the other woman grabbed her wrist. She glared down at her. "What do you want?!"

"Hey you can't just leave like that," she told her. "I haven't seen you in a while and this is how you treat me. I'm hurt Princess."

"Like you care." The heiress tried to leave again but the grip only tightened. "Can you let go of me?"

"No can do." A smug look appeared on her face. "Come talk to me. Like I said, I missed you."

Weiss looked glanced at the dance floor, where her friends were dancing the night away, then she looked back at the blonde. She sighed knowing that the other woman was just like her sister. She doesn't take no for an answer. So with that, she sat back down onto her seat as the bartender came back.

"Fine," she said, "I'll stay."

Before Yang could say anything the bartender handed her her drink. "Here's your Strawberry Sunrise, just how ya like it," he told her.

"Thanks Mike(3)," she replied, taking the drink. The bartender looked at the heiress.

"You still don't want a drink?" he asked.

"No I'm goo-"

"Come on Princess," said Yang. "It's on me."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll have a Lemondrop(4)."

He nodded, smiling, and walked away. A drink should help her stop her urge to go off on the blonde. She should be on the dance floor with her friends. They're probably wondering why she isn't there yet. Soon, Ruby and Nora will come by here and drag her away. She didn't actually mind that. As long as it would take her away from the blonde.

"So, tell me about yourself," Yang said, trying to stir up a conversation.

Weiss's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like what's going on," the blonde answered, taking a sip of her drink.

She mentally groaned. "Well for your curiosity, I'm the head of my father's company now."

"So you really took the job?" Her eyebrows raised in slight surprise. Had the blonde not expect her to take it? "You didn't look like you wanted to. I mean, back then, I heard you telling us about how you were but you didn't look so happy."

"Well yea. I didn't want the job but you know Dad, always wanting me to follow his footsteps." The bartender came back with the heiress' drink and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"No problem Miss." Yang paid him for both hers and Weiss's drink before turning back to her.

"Sounds to me like you have some Daddy troubles," she said, grinning then took another sip.

The other woman shook her head. "Yea, I do." She frowned and took a sip from her drink. "And quit it with that smile. I hate it."

"No can do Princess. Anyway, tell me about him."

"Why do you want to know about my life so bad?" It's not like anything was important about it. What exactly was this woman's game?

"I told you I missed ya so I just wanna know what's going on." She drank the rest of her drink and set it onto the counter for the bartender to take.

"Why don't you go talk to Ruby and the other's over there or something?" Weiss asked, annoyed. "Or your bartender friend?"

"Because I want to talk to you," she answered, nonchalantly.

There was a weird tone in her voice that Weiss took notice to. That tone only comes up when she's flirting. _Wait, _the other woman thought, _is she...flirting with me? _The tone of voice, the stupid smile, the way her eyes narrow down at her. She was obviously flirting. _N-No, she's probably drunk, _she thought. But she didn't look drunk and the drink she had just finished didn't seem to go into her system yet. She was indeed flirting with her on purpose. Why though?

"Fine," said Weiss. Sometime from her thinking she had finished her drink. She placed the empty glass onto the counter.

"So what's going on?" Yang asked. There was that stupid grin on her face. The heiress didn't know what she hated more that smile or the smirk she pulls on her face.

"Ah, well not much. My life is pretty boring. Work, eat, and sleep."

"That's all?"

"Well, I go to Ruby's from time to time and she dragged me out here because she thought I was so uptight." She rolled her eyes, thinking about earlier.

Yang laughed. "Sounds like her." She paused for a moment. "Wait...uptight?"

The other woman sighed. "Yea. It's because I've been so snappy lately, well actually for two years."

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you always snappy."

Weiss glared at her. "No! It's just work and father. It's just too much to handle and I get so stressed." She sighed again. "I never have time to hangout with the group and father always snaps on me about work. That's the reason why my mood is like this." She noticed the blonde was watching her intently, listening. That was a surprise. "I see a therapist for all of this but even she can't help. All she tells me to do is take some anger management classes. My anger is not the problem. I just don't know what to do."

_Shit, _she mentally cursed. Her cheeks flushed a light pink in embarrassment, realizing she had just told the person she hated so much her life story. Oh how she wanted to take that back and just leave to the dance floor. She looked at the other woman. There was a smirk on her face. That damned smirk she hated so much as she hated that stupid smile of hers. Why was this woman so calm? She hated that to. She hated everything about that woman.

"Sounds to me like you need a stress release," Yang finally said. "And I know the perfect solution."

The heiress' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And what is this solution?" she asked.

"Getting laid." The blonde's smirk grew wider as she saw the other woman's eyes widen in horror.

"W-What the hell?!" Her face reddened in anger and embarrassment. How could she say something like that so easily?

"Well, it's obvious you need a release and you've never gotten laid, have you?" Yang's face grew smug, amused at the other woman's expression.

"N-No...wait...WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS?!" She's never felt so angry, so embarrassed in her life. If she had the chance to kill the blonde, she would.

"My point exactly," Yang said simply. "It will help you with your stress, you know. So..." Her eyes narrowed to her bartender friend. He was completely unaware of the two's conversation. "Hey Mike."

"Yes Goldilocks," he answered. "What can I do for you?"

"You got a pen and paper?" She asked him.

He nodded and reached in his pocket then took out his notepad and a pen. He ripped a piece of paper off of the notepad and handed them both to the blonde. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." She turned back to the heiress. "So here." She started writing something down onto the piece of paper and then handed it to her. "Call me sometime Princess. I can help you with your little problem." A sly smile came upon her face as she gave the pen back to the man.

"Like I would do something so...so lewd," Weiss said, irritated. Her face was still flushed but just in anger this time.

The blonde leaned into her making the heiress lean away on instinct. Yang ran her finger along the other woman's chest, an unknown glim in her eyes.

"Just think about it," she breathed. A shiver ran down the heiress' spine hearing a new tone in her voice. "You won't be stressed anymore and you won't have any problems in the future. Just think of this as me doing you a favor." She pulled her hand away and subconsciously licked her lips.

Flushing dying down to a light pink, the heiress opened her mouth to say something only for nothing to come out. Her mouth only hung open as she tried to search for something, anything, to say. She squeezed the paper that the blonde had given her. Yang chuckled quietly at the other woman's expression. She got her. She knew she got her.

Before she could say anything, the sound of someone calling out the heiress' name got her attention. There stood her sister, Ruby and friend, Nora. A smile fixated on her face.

"Weiss!" Ruby called then saw her sister. "Yang?"

The heiress snapped out of her daze and turned to her friend. She blinked a few times before looking at Nora then back to her. She quickly stood up, putting the paper in her purse.

"S-Sorry," she said. "I was kinda hel-"

"Hey Sis," Yang interrupted. "Sorry for holding onto your friend here. We were just talking."

Weiss glanced at the blonde who was still sitting in her seat. She mouthed a 'thank you'. The blonde only nodded at her. Ruby raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"You guys were talking?" she asked.

She remembered that the blonde and the heiress were going at each other's necks in college and now they're suddenly talking. She thought Weiss had hated her sister.

"I know we weren't the best of friends," he sister started, "but you know, I just wanted to catch up with her and see how she was doing, that's all. I didn't know you all were here."

The red head was silent for a moment then spoke. "Oh, that's okay. We didn't know you were here either. We just thought Weiss didn't want to dance with us."

"Well now you can have her. I'm done talking to her." She got up from her seat.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Ruby asked.

"Yea," she answered. "I was here for a while so I should be heading out. I'm kinda tired too." She covered her mouth to yawn. "I'll see you around."

"Bye Yang," said the red head.

"See ya Yang," said Nora.

Ruby turned back to Weiss. "Come Weiss. Since you haven't shown up on the dance floor. You have to dance with us for this last song."

"Alright," the heiress replied, taking off with the girls but not before Yang calling after her.

"Oh and Princess," she said causing her to turn around. "Think about it." She winked at the other woman and left the area.

Weiss stared back for a moment.

"Weiss do we have to drag you with us?" Ruby called.

"N-No, I'm coming," she hesitated before running off to the dance floor.

The woman had got her.

* * *

For the next few days, the heiress hadn't called the woman. The more she resisted, the more she wanted to call her. If it would help with her problem, then she would happily take up on her offer. Though, she was too afraid to call. She didn't know why. Each day she'd sit there and stare at the paper, wondering if she would just do it or not.

"Fucking Yang," she cursed, staring at the paper. "Do I dare?"

Biting her lip, she dialed the number in her scroll. Her finger hovered over the call button. She was slowly trembling. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to take up on her offer? She swallowed the lump in her throat and hit call. It began dialing then started to ring.

She still had a chance to back down. She could still stop herself from actually calling her. All she had to do was hit hang up before the blonde could answer. Her finger slowly made it's way to the button but before she could press it, the damned woman answered. The heiress sighed and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Yang answered.

She sat there silently for a moment then said, "Yang...it's Weiss."

"So you finally decided to take up on my offer, huh?" Weiss knew, without looking at the blonde, that she was smirking. Oh how she hated her.

"Yes..." She sighed again. "I'm taking your offer."

"Hm, I was starting to think you didn't want to." She frowned against the scroll.

"Just give me the damn address Yang!" She snapped, annoyed.

"Fine! Fine!" The blonde replied then gave her the address. Luckily, Weiss had written it down while she was talking. "Come by later on. I'm not home right now."

"What the...Where are you?"

"Work."

"Work?!" She flushed in embarrassment, hoping that no one is hearing their conversation.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm in the back," Yang reassured her. "No one else is here."

Sighing in relief, the blush left her face. "Good and...I'll be there."

"Alright see you then Princess~~" And with that she hung up.

The heiress looked at her phone for moment. She was still thinking things over. _No turning back now, _she thought.

* * *

Later on in the night, the heiress finally made it to the blonde woman's place. She lived in an apartment to her surprise. Though, it was actually a nice looking one. There were two doors at the building. One door had a for sale sigh on it and the other had nothing. Weiss decided the empty one was the blonde's. Well, she knew which door it was since she told her but this still helped her out in case of a mix up.

"Here goes nothing," she said as she reached her hand to the door and knocked.

It took a few moments before the blonde opened the door. She smiled at the other woman. "Hello Princess," she greeted, moving out of the way so the heiress could walk in then closed the door.

Weiss ignored her greeting and walked into the main room and examined it. It looked pretty normal except for the large TV in there. She checked out the kitchen and saw that it looked nice too. She never expected the blonde woman to keep the house nice. Back when they were younger, the room was always a mess because of her. Well, Ruby dirtied their dorm too but that didn't matter.

"So are you just sightseeing here or are we going to get down to business?" Yang asked. "I'm flattered that you like my place but this isn't what you came for."

"I know, I was just curious," she told her. "Where's your room?"

"I'll show you." The blonde led the heiress to her room. Weiss was once again surprised by the look of it. It was just like any other simple room. The house seemed so plain but not in a bad way. A small smile came upon her face when she saw the "Achieve Men" poster. She remembered the blonde liked the group.

Yang noticed her smiling and raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha smilin for?" She asked.

Weiss instantly frowned and turned away from her and walked to her bed. "Nothing." She sat on it and kicked off her shoes. "How are we supposed to be doing this anyway? I'm not really experienced." A small blush formed on her face as she glanced up at the blonde then down at the floor.

The blonde shook her head, smiling, and approached the other woman. She looked down at her. "You don't have to be experienced." She then leaned down so that her face was inches away from the heiress'. "I'll guide you through everything." And with that she pushed the other woman onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Weiss lied there stunned, looking up at the blonde. The blush never left her face. "B-But," she tried.

"What?" Yang asked. "Wanna back down already?" A sly smirk came on her face as she gazed down at the other woman.

"That's not it..." She broke the eye contact and looked at the wall. "I'm just a little nervous."

The blonde's eyebrows raised. "You know I'm not forcing you or anything. We can stop if you want."

Weiss frowned and turned back to her. "N-No! Just...shut up and kiss me."

The taller woman laughed for a short moment. "Okay Princess." And with that, she leaned down and crashed her lips onto her lips.

The heiress' lips were soft and the blonde could taste her lip gloss. Strawberry was the flavor. She hungered more as she tasted those lips. It sent a small rush through her. Getting more confident, Yang poked her tongue at her lips. At first Weiss gasped but then she got the idea and parted her lips, allowing the blonde to gain access into her mouth.

The heiress shivered at the slick muscle invading her mouth. It felt strange but not in a bad way. When it came in contact with her tongue, a rush of electric went through her body. It felt good. She'd be damned if she said it didn't. Though she never had experience in kissing because she's never been kissed before, her tongue went on auto-drive and followed the blonde's movements. It flicked against hers and wrapped around it. Her arms made it's way around the taller woman's neck as she pulled her down into her. The feeling was amazing and she didn't want it to stop. A strange, pleasurable heat ran through her body as they continued the heated kiss.

She felt hands run up her legs and arms. They felt comforting even though she was still nervous. The hands then came to the bottom of her shirt. Fingers tickled their way under it to the soft skin. She winced for a moment and gasped at the feeling of the warm hands. They were light caresses. It didn't bother her. Not one bit.

The two finally broke the kiss to breathe. They both panted, trying to regain their breath. The blonde's hands were still tickling at her skin, under the shirt. She smiled at the heiress.

"How was it?" She asked.

"G-Good," Weiss answered.

"Was that your first kiss?" She cocked her head in curiosity. The heiress only nodded in response. She was still trying to catch her breath. Her face was flushed a darker shade of pink due to the heat the rose in her. The other woman gave a look of surprise. "Woah, that didn't feel like your first kiss. It seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"That's because it felt...uhn...good." She quickly turned her head in embarrassment, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

Yang only smiled. "Glad you liked it." She then started tugging at her shirt. She wanted to get all of her clothing off as fast as possible but she knew she couldn't. The heiress was still nervous after so she started at her shirt.

Weiss got the hint and pulled off her shirt with the blonde's help and then tossed it out of the way. The other woman pulled back to get a look at her. Her lustful gaze turned to the creamy, soft skin of the heiress. Her gaze then turned to her white lacy bra and mentally frowned. Even though she wanted to work the nuisance off two seconds flat, she didn't want to rush anything the heiress wasn't too comfortable with. The shorter woman gave her a look of concern but then when she saw the damned smirk, she scowled.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" she snapped.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "I was just liking what I see," she replied.

Still keeping the scowl on her face, Weiss turned her head. Though, it fell when she felt soft lips come in contact with her neck. A hitch escaped her mouth. "Yang..." she hissed.

The woman only let out a pleased hum as she let her lips explore the skin before her. The heiress bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan from escaping her mouth, as she kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped every inch of her neck. The bites weren't hard put she could feel teeth lightly press down on her skin. She gasped when she felt the blonde nip and suck on a certain part of her neck. She had found a pulse spot.

"Shit Yang," she cursed. "You'll make a mark. Stop."

The blonde hummed again but listened and trailed down to her chest. Weiss shivered when she felt the wet tongue glide across her collar and squeezed her. She let her fingers run through the golden locks of hair as the other woman continued to work her. Whimpers escaped her mouth from time to time, letting her know she hit a sensitive area. This felt way too good and she didn't want it to stop. She felt a hand creep its way up her back and play with the hook of her bra. Yang picked her head up.

"May I take this off Princess?" she asked.

Hesitating, the heiress gave a slight nod. That was all she needed before unclasping the bra and tossing it to wherever the shirt was. Weiss instantly crossed her arms over her chest, causing the other woman's eyebrows to raise in surprise. Right, this was the "first time" anxiety she'd heard about. Her features softened as she placed her hand on the heiress' cheek. A small, comforting smile played on her face.

"We can stop anytime you want if you're that nervous," she told her.

"N-No it's not that," the shorter woman replied. "I just..." She turned her gaze away from the other woman, flushing deeply.

Yang blinked. "You just what?" She then cocked her head, curious of what she was about to say.

"Well...it's just unfair that I'm here still taking my clothes off and you...still have yours on." Weiss gazed back at her and searched her eyes for something.

The taller woman mouthed an understanding 'Ah' before sitting up completely. Then with a sexy little smirk, she removed her tank top, shorts, shoes, and socks. The heiress kept her gaze and the other woman, gawking. Yang chuckled and unclasped her own bra, taking it off and tossing onto the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"Feel better?" she asked the heiress.

Weiss noticed her throat went dry when she stared at the blonde's chest. Her chest was bigger compared to her own. She used to be as flat as a board back in college but then she grew a little more. Though, she was still no where near the blonde's size.

"My eyes are up here," she said.

The heiress blinked a couple of times before looking up at her. She frowned. "Sh-Shut up," she snapped.

Yang shook her head then grabbed both of her arms with one hand and raised them up. Weiss gasped at the sudden movement and also at the sudden feeling of cold air hitting her bare chest. She couldn't get anymore embarrassed after this. She quickly turned away from the blonde and stared back at the wall. The taller woman gave an amused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked, smirking. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes!" Weiss snapped. "Don't just suddenly do that!" Her head was still turned.

"Sorry." She leaned down a little and kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you."

Then, with a swift movement, her mouth clasped itself onto one of the heiress' perky nipples. The other woman jolted in response and wiggled under her. She tried to move her arms but the blonde's tight grip prevented her from doing so. A soft moan escaped her mouth when she felt the slick tongue twirl around the pink, sensitive bud. Yang's lust increased ten fold, hearing the other woman's voice. She picked up her efforts this time wrapping her lips around the bud and sucked gently. The heiress quaked under her and felt heat rise within her body. She also felt heat rise between her legs. She whimpered when she felt the other woman tug onto her with her teeth. She was mixed in with a painful and pleasurable feeling. Her chest heaved and her heart rate quickened. Sweet began forming onto her head because of the heat.

The taller woman switched to the other breast, treating it with the same care. She finally released the heiress' arms so she could wrap them around her. One hand then trailed down her stomach and to her jeans. She unzipped them and started tugging them down, still having her mouth on the small mounds. The other woman helped her with the jeans by kicking them off. Soon, they were gone too, leaving her in her underwear.

Yang left her chest and trailed her tongue back up her neck and to her ear. She sucked and tugged at it before whispering, "Will you allow me to go further?"

Weiss bit her lip and nodded. Getting that response, the blonde sat up and began removing the last article of clothing. She felt the other woman tense under her as she slowly slid them down her legs. Her blush grew darker once they were off. The woman stayed still a moment, taking her in. She'd be lying if she said the heiress wasn't attractive. Her eyes trailed down her body then back up. How come from all the times they were in college she didn't actually pay attention to the shorter woman's features? It was probably because she teased her so much. If looks could kill, then she'd be dead because this woman was actually something. She'd still be mistaking the woman of being straight.

The snow haired woman didn't like the silent stare and whimpered under her. "I-Is something wrong?" she asked, slightly worried. She was starting to feel really self-conscious now since the blonde was only staring at her. But, the look in her eyes told a different story. They glimmed with so much lust and hunger. It sent small shivers down her spine in the best way.

"No," Yang finally answered before leaning down a taking her lips again.

Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands caressed each other. They were covered in each other's sweat as their body heat rose up. Weiss was completely naked under the other woman, completely flushed. She enjoyed the warmth of the blonde's body and the taste of her lips.

Yang broke the kiss and and began traveling kisses down her neck causing a hitch to escape her mouth. Then they went to her chest. Then stomach. Each kiss was getting closer and closer to her center. At first the heiress was unaware but when she felt lips past her navel, her eyes widened. She knew what the blonde's intentions were. She was quite eager but scared at that same time. Eager, because she was really curious about oral. She's read about it in some romance books. Scared, because this might be a little too much.

"Yang," she started, looking down at the blonde woman as she nipped at her inner thigh causing her to squeak. "Wai-"

She was interrupted by a long, low moan escaping her mouth as she felt the blonde's lips hit her _there._ At first she jerked at the sudden touch, then she was overflown with so much pleasure and heat. She bit her lip as the slick muscle parted her with a long lick. Her center was radiating with so much heat that the blonde thought was nice. She tightly squeezed at the bed sheets, trying to keep her body from moving. Yang smiled, loving the woman's reactions as she licked and sucked at her burning hot, sensitive flesh. The heiress arched her back at the amazing feeling and couldn't keep the noises from escaping her out her mouth. She grabbed at the golden locks and tugged gently, wanting more.

"Yang," she cried. "Shit..."

She swore from time to time, not able to control herself. She tugged more at the blonde's hair but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she loved it. She loved feeling those needy tugs on her hair. She also loved the squeaks and moans that escaped the shorter woman's lips. It made her even more aroused. Everything. Her touch, taste, scent, voice, and her face. The touch of the heiress got her excited. The taste of her was sweet. The scent of her made her intoxicated with so much lust. The sound of her filled her ears in the best way. And the sight of her was just unbearable. This caused her to double up her efforts as she ran her tongue to the woman's clit.

Weiss jerked up a bit at the new, pleasurable feeling. She was shaken by the tremendous spasm as she felt the blonde's tongue trace around the sensitive bud. Though, she almost lost it when she felt lips wrapped around her and suck eagerly. She was losing it. Fast. She couldn't prevent the slow thrusts of her hips at the other woman even though she knew moving like that would make it complicated for her. She tugged at the blonde locks a little more roughly. A little surprised by that, Yang let out a pleased hum.

A hand crept its way up the heiress' inner thigh then at her center. The blonde traced her finger at the entrance as she continued to play with her clit then slid it in very slowly, careful not to hurt the other woman. Her finger was automatically wrapped around with the warmth and slickness of her insides. She heard the heiress whimper at the sudden intrusion. Once she felt as though her walls got used to it, she slowly started going in and out.

Weiss's toes curled as her body began going numb. She was losing strength and her whole body was drenched in sweat from the immense heat. Her voice was starting to get louder as she was getting pushed closer and closer to her climax. Another whimper escaped her mouth. She was losing it very fast. Noticing what was happening, the blonde smiled and curled her finger upwards. She hit the very sensitive nerves inside the heiress.

The other woman couldn't take it anymore and felt all her muscles starting to grow stiff. A shockwave of pleasure overtook her. She clenched her eyes as she let out one last cry of ecstasy and clutched the blonde's head, pushing her hips against her mouth. After that, she tensed and quaked under the other woman then went limp. She released her grip from the blonde.

Yang crawled up to look at her. She saw that the heiress finally relaxed and opened her eyes. She stared at the taller woman above her. Her features turned into a frown as she saw the smug look on her face. She hated that look. She knew the blonde was going to say something that would most certainly make her mad.

"Did you like that?" she asked. Her point exactly.

The heiress looked away, still frowning, but nodded in response. Even though it was her first time, that was amazing. She enjoyed every bit of it. She also knew the blonde was experienced with it. She's heard that she had many relationships before. Though, most of them were with guys from what she heard. Was she actually okay doing this with another woman? The thought didn't seem to process in her head back at the club. She turned back to the other woman.

"So you're..." She trailed off.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment then got where she was going at. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I never told you?" she asked. "I'm bi."

That explains it.

"Guess you thought it was weird of me asking you this, huh?" She continued. "Welp, yea I'm bi. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Who," Weiss began, "Who were they?"

Her eyes widened once again then her features softened. "Twins," she answered. "It was a one night thing though."

"Mm." Not wanting to continue that subject, the heiress stayed silent. She was pondering about what just happened. She knew what happened and didn't care but she still wanted to think things over. She actually felt a little better. There wasn't really any stress on her back. She felt good. Just good. Not great. Not bad. Good.

"So Princess," Yang called, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Like I said before, I can help you with your stress problem." She played with the snow colored bangs. "Just call me up anytime and we can do what we just did. No strings attached."

Weiss bit her lip. "Okay..." she answered.

"Good." Yang smiled and kissed her cheek. She then gave a sexy smirk as lust filled her eyes again. "Shall we continue?"

The heiress smirked back and nodded. There was no turning back now. The blonde had won. She knew she won from the very beginning. They continued this all throughout the night, not caring about anything else.

* * *

(1) This song was stuck in my head while I was typing this.

(2) I made this up but if it is real then sweet.

(3)Just a random guy but he does play an important role.

(4) This one is real, I had one.

**Koda: **Aaand done! Whew, this was a lot of typing. Anyway, there you have it. That's how the whole thing started. There is some foreshadowing in there. And that smut. How was that by the way? I didn't type that. OVEGI did. Hehehe. So, how was the chapter. Good? Bad? Likes? Dislikes? Let us know what you think by reviewing! Also, how's the story so far? Is it getting good or bad? Give us feedback on that too. Well I'm done. OVEGI go talk.

**OVEGI: **Whatever Ko. So yea, he took what I was going to say but yea I wrote the smut. Let me know what you thought of it. Well, I wrote all the smut in the story. Heheh. So, next chapter will face around Ruby and Blake because they're also main characters. They have some problems too. Weiss and Yang are not the only ones. Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to give feedback and let us know what you think. Over and out!


End file.
